gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leon Davis
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Declasse SUV page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 19:44, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Images If you want to upload images on this wiki, you must follow our image policy. Your images have been deleted. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 07:05, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Why did you remove the police van photo.. James1579 (talk) 18:44, August 29, 2013 (UTC) DLC Vehicles Hey Leon Davis. I'm gonna give you a chance to make a DLC page for GTA IV's vehicles. That way, it'll be fair to keep the DLC Vehicles in GTA V page. I removed the deletion template and categories for now, but they'll be added back if you don't make a page like that for GTA IV. ( ) 23:47, May 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8. Vehicles in GTA IV now added. http://gta.wikia.com/DLC_Vehicles_in_GTA_IV Leon Davis (talk) 07:05, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Templates Hey Leon Davis. I noticed the Extra Terrestrial Detector page you created, and I will say I appreciate the fact that you put the page to be a stub as well as add the "Images Needed" category. However, there's only one problem. You wrote the stub part, however, to shorten all of that work you can simply add Images (plus surrounding it) to add the stub template and Images (plus {{ )) surrounding it;click ok after it pops up), which automatically adds the images needed category. I thought this might help you next time. Feel free to leave me a message if you need any more help. ( ) 04:55, July 15, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks for the help. Leon Davis (talk) 05:39, July 15, 2014 (UTC) No problem. Do you understand by the way? I had to do a couple nonsense to stop the actual templates from showing that's why. ( ) 06:16, July 15, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yeah, it was rather useful, there are still things to learn here, I've only been active for about a year so it takes adjusting, right? Leon Davis (talk) 12:26, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Yup you are right. When I came here I didn't know anything. I couldn't understand the templates, the categories, I didn't even know how to add wikipedia links XD. Anyway, keep trying at it. I can talk to an admin and see if I can give you a page to practice those templates on by the way. ( ) 17:26, July 15, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Trevor Where is it stated in GTA 5 that Trevor is 45? Universetwisters (talk) 02:07, July 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: You can write a request for promotion here. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:59, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Re:CJ's Photo I got it from a Facebook page called GTA 5 FC. AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) 14:09, July 25, 2014 (UTC) A Word of Advice Hey Leon Davis. I noticed your request for promotion to a patroller on the GTA: Requests for Promotion page. I just wanted to tell you it's best to message all of the staff members and let them know you've made a request so they can vote on it. Just wanted to let you know. ( ) 07:02, July 28, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks I've mentioned it to Illan but I still need to get back to him. Leo68 (talk) 10:12, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Alright and you know how to get to the page that lists all staff members right? ( ) 16:51, July 28, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Promotion Congrats, you're now a Patroller :). Tom Talk 09:56, August 3, 2014 (UTC) :Congrats, Leo. :) If you have any questions, ideas or something similar, do not hesitate to ask me or Tom. P.S. Please choose an image (GTA-related) to use as your avatar on the staff page. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:05, August 3, 2014 (UTC) :I think Ilan is sorting that out, it usually takes a while to change. Tom Talk 23:18, August 3, 2014 (UTC) ::For a some reason the coloring doesn't work. I'll continue to check it every day. Anyway, yeah, sure. You can use your current avatar for the staff page. I'll add you soon. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:10, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Congrats man on the promotion! I hope you enjoy being a patroller here and if you need any help don't hesitate to ask me! ( ) 23:42, August 3, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks bro. Leo68 00:32, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your vote, Leo! RageQuit Talk 09:37, August 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Requests Sure you can vote. Tom Talk 17:22, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Patrollers We don't urgently need a patroller, we need to wait until a good candidate comes along. We don't want to rush into anything and end up with someone unqualified. Tom Talk 11:47, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Re:Instructor I didn't delete the Pilot School Instructor page, I just made it a redirect to the Flight School Instructor page. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 17:02, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I noticed. Thanks. Leo68 (talk) 17:19, August 20, 2014 (UTC) DRLs Thanks bro, i appreciate it, even the minimal features like the DRLs deserve an article ;) (AndreEagle17 (talk) 02:50, August 25, 2014 (UTC)) re: running lights Is it really necessary to have a page for daylight running lights, as opposed to just putting it in the trivia section? Does this mean we need to have a page for convertibles and other trivial vehicle parts? If anything there should be a vote on this Universetwisters (talk) 02:53, August 25, 2014 (UTC) convertible tops are a minor visual feature too but they don't have a page. And it wouldn't be an edit war had you not reverted all the requests. Don't they have th go through a keep/delete thing to determine if it stays or not? And even then, there's a lot of pages marked for deletion that haven't been deleted for a while Universetwisters (talk) 03:02, August 25, 2014 (UTC) I'll talk to an admin about it in the morning. In the meantime, please stop removing my request. There is no need to remove other peoples opinions just because you don't agree with them Universetwisters (talk) 03:05, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to but into this, but I believe the page should be kept because it is a new feature found in cars in the HD Universe. Your request to delete such a page is like saying the Door Ajar Chime page should be deleted because it's nothing special. I honestly believe both pages should be kept and left alone. ( ) 03:09, August 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Considering that both pages really are "nothing special" and are rather trivial aspects to the vehicles, why not add the fact that they have running lights or door ajar chimes to the vehicle's trivia page? Universetwisters (talk) 03:13, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Nope, they deserve their own page. They're lots of feature pages such as Executions, Threatening, Top-down perspective, etc that have their own pages, so saying to delete both pages isn't necessary. ( ) 03:21, August 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: I deleted the DRL page because I too believe it is irrelevant. However, we should keep the door ajar chime page as that is a new, more noticeable feature. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:19, August 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Unnecessary Pages I thin we should keep them because they are still a part of the game and its design. Without them it would be a boring, dull city. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:45, August 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Okay, It is only confirmed to be manufactured in the HD Universe. XPanettaa (Talk) 10:10, August 31, 2014 (UTC)